A Princess to Search
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: A special story for Aqua, her birthday is today and I failed to write it early, but happy birthday girl! Scourge, an evil ruler, is stealing princess from all over, Amy is a beautiful girl who has lost her memory. She embarks on a long journey meeting several others including a special black and red knight, to rescue the kidnapped princesses, and to find her memory of all. Shadamy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm making another story, but this one is for my sissy that used to be on till she had some problems in the real world, but asked me to make the story for her. And plus it's her birthday today! YAY! Happy birthday Aqua! XD This story is hers and her idea, but with my writing. There is OCs so please no complaints, or criticism. Thank you. And enjoy!**

**Chap. 1.**

In a world of a magic and mystery, there lived many kingdoms of the great world. There was the kingdom of water, Ocieania where the water is pure to drink and to swim in freely. The kingdom of flames, Flamtopia, a land of fire and amber all around with many strong allies and knights. Windscype, the kingdom of the sky. Birds fly through the clouds and the air is clean and many winged landowners. The Seed kingdom, home to the kindly seedrians, was a warm loving land of flowers and well loved nature all over.

Last but not least, a kingdom of light. A rich land of wide open spaces and many happy people. The kingdom, Aldavia, was one of the great lands of all the kingdoms, never to lose a fight, and never to look down upon anything, or anyone. Everyone loved the kingdom, as of the others as well, but there was one person who didn't enjoy the happy lives of all those he hated. But that part, we will discuss very soon.

Today was the celebration of the princess of Ocieania. Princess Aqua was her name. A beautiful name for a lovely well caring young lady. Coming to her side of the lands, the great ocean city was up on the water riding the waves. The structures were magnificent seeing them made of pearl and coral. Many folk who lived there were either merfolk, or landbreathers as they call them. The castle was a beautiful structure of well made shells and pearl put together. It was built all around a water hole filled of crystal waters also with a few bridges here and there. Pillars were aligned well along the walls and tall towers built around as well. A door of shells and windows of glass and coral were made on the tower and walls.

Coming inside to the princess's room, it was well made of pearl walls and flooring with a shell bed of satin blue covers and pillows with glass windows high to the ceiling and a white closet with a vanity and chairs and couches around.

A young light blue hedgehog girl was sitting in a chair playing with her long light blue and golden blond hair in front of the mirror of her vanity. She wore a baby blue dress with golden straps and lining along her chest and waist with a sapphire diamond in the middle of her chest. She wore along with it golden Olympian slippers with a long strap wrapped around her legs. Her crystal aqua eyes scanned left and right of her hair to make sure it was in place.

With a smile of a 'well done' look, she stood up and looked at her dress, "It's perfect. Today will be great." She happily chirped.

"Princess?" a slight knock was heard from her door to the outside, "It's me.".

Aqua smiled happily knowing who it was, "Come in." she replied.

The door opened to have a blue hedgehog walk in. He was a tall male wearing a silver armor around his shoulders, chest, and legs. He sported some white gloves and wore red and white metal shoes with a golden buckle on the sides. He didn't wore a helmet, but had several spiky blue quills down from the back and green eyes glowed at the beauty before him.

"Wow…" he gaped.

Aqua walked up to him and spun in a circle making the dress flow up slightly, "What do you think, Sonic?" she asked smiling happily like a little girl?

Sonic stared at her for a good minute till he quickly came out of his senses by mentally smacking himself. He smiled at her genuine, "I'm fine, princess. And Happy birthday." He said.

"Aw, thank you. But, you can call me by my name, Sonic." She smiled.

The blue knight chuckled scratching his head. He told her about him coming to get her to bring her down to see her father. Aqua ablidged and went down the stairs to the throne room. Inside, was a large room the size of a long house. The walls were light blue and white, decked with golden pillars and two long lines of water on both sides of the path to the throne streaming from the entrance to the front.

Up was the king himself sitting on his throne. King Ardon was his name and a mighty ruler was he. He raised the kingdom with health and wisdom as did his late wife. He looked up to see his daughter coming in with the knight behind her. He stood up and came down the stairs to meet his young child.

"My dear Aqua. How time flies so fast, you see your child grown into a beautiful young lady." He smiled walking over to her and engulfing her in a tight hug.

The princess smiled happily hugging her father back, "Father, stop talking such nonsense. Besides, I'll always be your little girl." She said looking up at him.

Ardon nodded and released her, but held her hands in both, "Now that you are old enough, I think it's time for you to understand the rights of leading the kingdom." He told her looking into her eyes seriously.

She nodded, "I will. I will be a great queen for you, father.".

"I never will doubt that, my darling." He smiled.

Sonic, behind them, grinned at the two. His smile slowly faded as he heard some noise outside the castle windows. Something like…flapping? His ears perked and twitched following the strange sound till his eyes peered to the one window. Green eyes widened seeing a large dark shadow getting closer and closer to them.

"Get down!" he shouted rushing over to the two.

Before the two could move, the windows and the wall were suddenly burst out from a large blast. Sonic quickly rushed to them getting in front and taking out his long sword. He slashed away a few rubbles and stone from hurting the two.

Aqua looked up from her defense and noticed it was a large red dragon with great dark wings slightly a few holes in them, sharp claws and very large feet, it's eyes gleamed of deep yellow staring at the three with great anger.

Her fears grew as she shrieked in horror at the sight of the beast. No one had seen such a creature in their days living here. Ardon quickly got up an joined Sonic's side, "What on earth is this?!" he growled.

"Nice to see you, too, your highness" a dastardly voice echoed in the throne room.

The two looked around till a green hedgehog appeared on top of the dragon's head. He looked deeply menacing to the sight wearing a long red cape with black shoulder plates and a silver crown upon his head. He also had two deep scars on his chest and a cold stare into his blue eyes looking down at the two, but mostly at the princess.

Ardon glared up at him with anger, "Who are you, and why have you come here?!" he growled.

"I'm here for one and one thing only." He smirked as he pointed his finger at Aqua, "I want her!".

Both looked at her, then at him with much anger, "Never!" the king snarled.

"I'll never let you have the princess! You'll have to take her over my dead body!" Sonic followed holding his sword menacingly.

"That can be arranged." The hedgehog grinned evilly then threw up his hand pointing at them, "Get the girl!".

The dragon roared loudly making the room shake slightly. Sonic and Ardon held themselves up, but Aqua continued to cower in fear of what is happening. Suddenly, the dragon rushed at them dead on and held up it's claws. Ardon quickly jumped as did Sonic, but in a quick move, the dragon then turned and swung it's tail at them colliding into their chest and sending them to the wall so hard it made a large enough dent into it.

"Father! Sonic!" Aqua screamed, she quickly stood up and about to rush to them, but instantly feels a strong large hand wrap around her body and lifting her up in the air, "AH!".

"Finally, your mine now, princess…" the male hissed with ease as he clicked his tongue.

The dragon flapped it's gigantic wings hovering off the stone flooring. Sonic looked up, his eyes widened seeing the princess in it's nasty grasp, "NO!" he shouted getting up and speeding towards it.

Before he could get close, the beast finally managed to squeeze itself out through the hole and into the sky carrying the frightened girl, "So long, wimp! Better remember my name! Scourge, the next ruler of all kingdoms!" Scourge gloated as he laughed a hearted laugh through the sky.

Sonic watched as the dragon go smaller and smaller by the second, he dropped to his knees and slammed his fist to the ground letting a few tears out from his failure.

"NO! AQUA!".


	2. Chapter 2

**...Boo! Ok I'm just bored, but here's another! Hope you all had a good Memorial Day! This is the starting point where Shadow is introduced, but in the next we'll see Amy! Yay! XD Enjoy, and BYENEEE!**

**aqua9597: Thank, sissy! Glad your enjoying this!**

**katalinethedingo: Thanks! And I cannot wait for your awesome stories! I hope you'll upload soon! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! XD**

**BlackPetals23: Wait, it did? Huh...didn't think he hated water so badly. lol**

**MeadowHasCome: Well it is going to be a 'Shadamy' story no doubt, but when I got it up, I was still half asleep so I didn't realize what happened till the next few days...I'm slow -.- But I guess I messed up on a few things. I'll try to correct some mistakes. Thank you! :)**

**MistyVoid48: It's sad! I know! DX**

**Chap. 2**

News spread across the land of what had happened to the poor princess of the water kingdom. Many of the others were now in a panic hoping that that horrible man, Scourge, wouldn't come and harm their lands either, or kidnap the other princesses. The great kingdom of light, Aldavia, was quickly notified by the king Ardon about his daughter and notified that Sonic is on his way to ask for the need of a special knight to help for the search.

King Saris, and queen Luna quickly sent a guard to find the knight worthy of finding the princess and to bring her back. Outside the castle's great stone walls and in the deep forest, there lies a lone knight. A dark and red hedgehog sitting on a branch and leaning against the trunk of the tree. His eyes were closed as he held a special flute in his hands. He blew gently in the instrument creating a sweet lovely tune that carried on through the wind of the forest and air.

He was one of the best knights of the kingdom and truly his name was well known through out the land. If an enemy so much as to look into his red eyes, he would be in shock to the core. The knight was who they named him to be. Knight of the Shadows. It's funny to him, because that was his name. Shadow the Hedgehog, Knight of the kingdom of light.

As he continued to play the flute having the calm chirps of the birds play along with him, his ears began to twitch hearing a distress call from the castle. Opening his red amber eyes, Shadow placed the flute carefully into his pack that was around his waist and quickly hopped off the branch. He then instantly kicked off a heel as he sped out of the woods and towards the walls making it to the opening gates.

Inside, in the throne room, the king and queen stood at the back of the room. The queen sat in her throne, but the king was pacing back and forth in front of her with a very worried look to his features. Luna sighed and stood up from her seat walking up to her husband, "Saris, dear..." she said calmly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder making him stop, "This will not do.".

He looked at her for a while before he looked down with a sigh, "Your right, my love...but with this...this thieving cur...he is out there still and will possibly go and kidnap another helpless princess..." he said looking back up at his wife.

"I know...but all we can do is trust in our knight. He will do everything in his power to save them and destroy that evil man for good.".

With that little encouragement, the king brought her into a warm hug as she returned it. The doors soon opened having them part from their embrace. They turned to see the knight, Shadow appear walking up to the throne. Shadow stopped in front of them and got down on one knee in respect, "Your majesties." he said in a low calm voice.

"'Ahem'...Shadow the Knight...we have called you here for a very important matter." Saris started as he walked over to his throne and sat down as did Luna.

Shadow brought up his head to look up at him and asked, "What is it?".

"...a great evil has befallen our kingdoms. You have heard of what had happened, yes?".

How could he had not? Shadow would hear everything from the village below and the knights around the castle. News had spread very easily in the kingdoms. He stood up and took his helmet off showing his face clearly having his jagged quills fluff out and red eyes open much wider, "Yes, I have heard of the princess who was whisked away helplessly." he answered, "But why is it that you need me?".

"Shadow...we have decided that you and the brave knight of Ocieania will go and search for the princess and put an end to the demon's horrid raid." Luna answered.

"Your highness, I am pleased that you have asked me yourselves, but I'm not sure if I am cut out to be the hero you want.".

Saris shook his head, "No, my boy, you are. We made you a knight for a good reason. You have shown very much care to your work and would not want anyone to be hurt. Is that true?" he asked.

The dark knight looked down slightly in thought. He was made a knight just a month ago, but he was only knighted from rescuing a few people from a fire in a church in the village. It was a very honorable act to go through, but he only did it cause he hated to have innocent lives die in front of him...he hated to see the ones he loved die. But going against the king's wishes, he wouldn't give up this task. Shadow sighed and replied with a nod.

The king got up and clapped his hands to have a servant girl walk up to him with a brown box in her hands. He opened it and took out a special medallion with a gold lining and red cover with the ancient symbol of light on it. He walked down to him and placed it around his neck, "This medallion will help you in your quest. It's very special as well.".

Shadow tilted his head back after leaning it over to place it over, he looked down at it seeing it sparkle slightly, "How is it special?" he asked.

"It able's you to track down what you want. If you choose to search for Scourge, it will help you, but it can only work when it needs to, so use it wisely.".

As he looked back up, the dark knight nodded and bowed once more to him before turning away and walking out of the room leaving the worried royal couple to pray for his and the princess's return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry bout this, but this is going to be short...I'm really sorry, Aqua, but I'm having a hell of a great time looking all over, trashing the house, and crying hard trying to find my...freaking...CLEATS! But enough of that, let's start. :3**

**Chap 3.**

Shadow made his way out of the grand castle. He looked around seeing the blue sky once more with the sun shining down onto him. He liked it like this since it would be easy for him to travel. He then walked over towards the royal stables and walked on in noticing several young and fine stallions in their little 'homes'. He eyed several of them. Some were brown, some were white with brown spots on them, some were white, it was hard to choose for a pony lover, but he wanted a fine fast horse for his journey.

Soon, a little cat boy walked right in leading a great black steed. Shadow turned and instantly knew the horse was for him. The cat quickly noticed him and walked right up to him holding the reins of the horse, "Hello, sir knight." he chirped.

He nodded, "Who is this?" he asked.

"His name is Nights. His smooth glossy body is like a color of a dark night. Also like your's, sir." he joked with a kiddish grin.

Shadow huffed slightly to his little joke and walked up to the magnificent beast. Eyeing the brownish yellow eyes and how it immediately began to stomp it's hoof, "How fast is he?" he asked again.

The little boy looked up with his finger to his chin, "Well...I saw a knight rode him, but Nights wasn't into him. He could go very very fast!" Shadow chuckled quietly.

"Very well then. I'll take him." he told him.

He took the reins and told the boy 'thank you' before jumping onto the steed. The horse neighed not liking his'new' master and started to move a bit. The dark knight held the reins making sure to not fall. He clicked his tongue and kicked slightly having him know who the 'boss' is.

Finally, Nights was able to understand and was quickly settled down. Sighing quietly, he reached over and stroked his long gray-ish mane having the horse shake it's head. The cat eyed him well seeing how quick he was to learn the ways of making a horse his. With that done, Shadow thanked the little boy once again for his help before pulling on the reins to the side. Night's neighed again and turned it's body towards the entrance, then with another kick, he was off like a raging bull right out of stable and to the forest they go.

The dark knight held onto it tightly so he wouldn't be flown off. It was true, Nights was truly the fastest. He just needed to know who is the 'master' and needed to learn to obey. It was long and a very bumpy ride. Shadow didn't like to ride sometimes, but it, at least, gave him a good break once in a while. As they continued, he looked around the wooded areas seeing nothing, but trees and several bushes with flowers on some.

It would take a while to get to the next kingdom, so he had to hurry before then. After a while, Nights began to feel tired after a while having him gruff and huff telling his master that he needed a break himself. Shadow noticed and quickly pulled back having the horse slow to a calm trot. He hated to have him slow down when they were in the middle of the woods, but he didn't want to tire his horse so much. He continued his way down the path looking back and forth from each side. Even if they were on the correct path, danger could be lurking around any corner at any moment.

The rode became dark as the sky turned night after a couple hours. The sun quickly set and the moon took it's place. Trudging through the large forest only to have it dark much more than in the day time, Shadow quickly lit a lantern just before the sun had set and held it high to show the path again. Now it was getting serious. Nights was still tired and they were in the middle of the forest. His heart began to race when he knew where he was was very very dangerous.

As he continued, Nights was quickly halted by himself. Shadow noticed and looked at him, "Nights...?" he called.

The horse twitched it's ears back and forth checking around. The dark knight could feel his steed shake in fear. What was going on?

"EEEEEEK!"

He was about to call to his horse again till a loud shriek of terror rang through the trees having it startle the horse. Nights staggered back neighing and huffing loudly, "Whoa! Whoa!" Shadow called taming the stallion again as it calm down once more, "What the hell...?!". He didn't waste time figuring out who it was. He whipped the reins hard having Nights neigh loud and gallop off towards the terrified scream. Shadow hoped that he could get there in time to know who screamed and to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Blah Blah XD**

**MistyVoid48: Dah! Dah! Dah! Daaaah!**

**werewolf99: Lol Nice to meet ya. And I'll try not to, or I'll upset you, Aqua, and the rest :( **

**Katalinethedingo: Think I spelled it right...? You'll know right now. :3**

**AgentDolly: XD You get to soon!**

**A7X4REVer: Damn that's hard to type, but cool! XD and thanks, bestie! :3**

**Chap 4.**

Riding faster and faster through the trees, Shadow made his way finding the one who screamed. He hoped he wasn't, too late. Soon, sounds of growls and groans were heard from a few more trees ahead. Sounded like an attack of some sort. Shadow whipped the reins to make the horse gallop faster. Nights huffed and sped through quicker.

Finally coming to a large clearing, Nights jumped through a large bush landing perfectly in front of the battle. Shadow saw about four monstrous wolves surrounding something...or someone. He quickly jumped off the horse and took out his sword ready for battle. He whistled a slight noise getting the wolves attention.

Their ears twitched from the sound and turned their heads to him. The sight was truly frightening. Their golden eyes glowed angrily and territorial to the knight with their sharp fangs dripping with blood and drool. They stood on their back legs making them taller than him. Shadow glared at them as he readied his sword to his side and got in a battle stance. One wolf roared and got on all fours charging at him. With a quick move, Shadow jumped to the side making the beast pass him instantly.

The other two growled angrily and charged at him. The black knight jumped once more, but over one of the two landing behind it and using his sword to stab the other in the chest piercing it's heart inside. He slid it out quickly seeing the beast fall to the ground with a pool of blood filling around it as it winced and whimpered from the pain before it's death. The other two saw what happened and fury burned into their eyes seeing how their fallen was now dead. They then charged back at the knight all at once.

Shadow smirked and twisted his body so he could dodge them. He then jumped and landed on top of one of the two landing on it's shoulders. The wolf monster growled and started to thrash around trying to get him off. He quickly raised his sword high, then thrust it down onto the top of it's head striking it through the skull and brain killing it immediately. He pulled it out and jumped away before he was brought down with the beast to the ground. Slightly huffing from the attacks, he turned to the other who was, surprisingly, backing away now with a little bit of terror in it's eyes.

The knight held his sword tightly and took one step towards it. The wolf flinched not wanting to be the next to die. It turned around and got on all fours quickly racing off whimpering with it's tail between it's legs. Smirking from a pathetic escape, Shadow placed his sword back in his scabbard and turned to who they were attacking. He walked over to a small body that was lying in the middle of the clearing.

He came up to it and his eyes lit up from seeing a weak pink hedgehog girl lying in a pool of her own blood barely alive, "Shit..." he whispered quickly getting on one knee next to her and picking her up in his arms very carefully, "Hey! Are you alive?!".

All he could get was a quiet moan from her cold lips. Shadow quickly jumped up with her in his arms and rushed over to Nights, "Nights! Come!" he shouted.

The horse trotted to his master giving him a quick start to put her on the saddle and getting up himself. He grabbed the reins and shouted, "Go!" whipping them slightly harder.

Nights neighed loudly kicking up and moving his two front legs before landing back down on the ground and charging out of the clearing. Shadow held the poor girl in his arms in front of him so she wouldn't fall. He continued to shout at her making sure she wouldn't go away before he could find help. The girl was losing big time, but with the sound of her heroes voice and the rush of wind hitting her face was able to keep her awake. But how long will she last till he finds help before she completely fades away for good?

* * *

With only a few minutes to spare, Shadow finally made his way out of the forest. He rode through the path he took before he found the girl and was back on in minutes making it to the next village. He took a few seconds of each minute to look at the passed out girl. She was still holding on to her life by a weak thread. He prayed in his mind for a miracle to happen so she can be saved.

As the moon shined down on the land, it gave him a good view of the village that was coming closer and closer, "Hyah!" he shouted whipping the reins again. Nights sped his very best galloping down to the gates.

A few houses were now coming to view and the gates with a sign above was able to be seen and read. Shadow read the sign as he got closer. It read 'Adona Village'. He sighed in relief knowing that this place had a small doctor's clinic just ahead. Rushing in, he made his way through the place seeing the houses left and right. Some had their candles in the window on and some were dark, possibly asleep.

Shadow turned his attention to the house with a sign that read 'Doctor' to the side of the path. Pulling the reins, Shadow stopped Nights just in front of the doors of the old small building. He jumped down, and carefully pulled the girl off the seat and into his arms bridal style. He ran up to the door fast stopping in front, "Hello?! Someone in there?!" he shouted desperately, "I have a wounded! Please, help me!".

A small light was seen from the window next to the door. The knight backed away so the door wouldn't hit him, or her. He then heard soft footsteps coming up and stopping before the door was opened to show an old white goat in a gray night gown with a cap on. His old blue eyes looked up at the knight and the weak female in his arms, "Yes...?" he asked tiredly.

"Please, I need your help. This girl is hurt and she needs to be treated." Shadow pleaded.

The goat looked at her seeing her tattered rags and messed up quills along with several bite marks and scratches. He stroked his long beard, "Where did you find her? And what happened?" he asked as Shadow replied.

"She was in the woods just north of this village. Great wolves of the place attacked her. Three of them.".

Staring at her once more for what seemed to be a minute, he nodded and moved back in the house, "Bring her in." he ordered.

Shadow obeyed rushing in the house and closing the door behind. The goat made his way over to the nearest room with the knight following. He walked in showing him a small, well made, bed with a wooden dresser by the head bored and closet on the other side, "Put her on the bed. Take off the rags as well.".

Coming to the bed, he placed her gently onto the mattress having her groan slightly from the soft touch of the surface. Being careful to not see any of her body, he then stripped off her tattered dress she wore and threw it to a nearest chair right near the wall, but left her with only a cloth to hold her chest in and covered her bottom area with the covers.

The goat came back with a kettle of warm water, clean rags, and long strips of white cloth. He placed them on the dresser and turned to the knight behind him, "You may wait outside." he told him.

Shadow flinched slightly, "Are you sure? I would rather stay here to make sure she is all right." he suggested. The goat shook his head.

"Not how I do my job. She will be fine. Now go.".

Not wanting to make the matters worse, he sighed quietly and nodded before walking out. He had to take care of Nights anyways. As he left the room, he started to think of who this girl was and why she was in the forest. He wanted to know more about her, but right now, he wouldn't get anywhere unless she was awake...if she will wake up that is...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Glad to hear from ya again! Sorry bout the long week. I had a long, very long week and so on, but here it is! I haven't got much reviews of this and hoping that I'll get a few more. But let's start anyways. It's very short, but I'll try to make it big in the next. Try! Key word there. :)**

**Chap 5.**

Few hours have passed and the maiden was still asleep. Shadow had been informed of what had happened to her from the goat. She was scratched badly on her legs and arms and a few deep gashes on her chest. He thought that she was hit from something since there was a large bump on her head. The reason she's passed out right now.

Shadow was now in the room with her by her side in a chair watching her sleep. He knew he had a mission to do, but after finding her, he wanted to know more of who she was and why she was in the woods at night by herself. As he watched her, he was taken by her looks. Her beauty gotten a hold of him since and even with the soon to be scars on her body, she still was showing off her gleaming form to him.

The black knight looked down at her chest noticing a small little gem around her neck. It was a gold oval shaped pendant with a crystal green emerald in the middle with a small little design in the middle of it. It looked completely new to him. He had seen almost everything in his travels, but something like this, he's never come across with.

"What is this?" he whispered reaching over and picking it up carefully in his hand. His fingers grazed the top of the gem having it sparkle in the moonlight. It was truly fascinating to him, "What is this writing...?".

His thoughts were quickly stopped after hearing a quiet moan from the young flower's lips. He dropped the gem and sat back waiting for her eyes to open. They did, showing the same color of the pendant's slowly opening to him. Shadow was then again astonished by what he was seeing. Not only her beauty was captivating, but also her eyes as well.

The maiden turned her head back and forth taking a quick glance of her surroundings before noticing him, "...who..." she rasped, "Who...are you?".

Shadow cleared his throat keeping himself from fading away with his thoughts, "My name is Shadow. Knight of Aldavia." he answered clearly, "What is your name?". The rose maiden looked away for a moment before turning back to him.

"A...Amy..." she answered in a tiny voice.

"'Amy'...that's a nice name." Shadow smiled having the said girl blush a bit, "May I ask you something? Why on earth were you in the woods at this time of night? What happened to you?".

Amy took a few minutes to remember what had happened, "Well...I can't remember much." she answered, "But I do know that...I was walking in the woods to get somewhere till...a hoard of monsters came and attacked me...I can't remember anything else.".

Her ears flatten from the last part. The knight nodded, "Those woods are a home to many dangerous monsters. You are lucky to come out alive." he told her, "Can you remember anything else?".

Once again, Amy took a few more minutes to remember, but to the poor girl, she couldn't, "...no. I can't. I can't remember anything." she said saddened by her answer. Shadow sighed moving his hand to his head and scratched the back.

"That won't do..." he groaned, "Then do you know anything about the pendant of yours?".

"Oh, this?" she asked looking down at it, "I...don't know either, but I feel like it is there to help me and I cannot lose it.".

"Make sure you don't. That gem looks to be very valuable and may be powerful.".

Amy nodded, then slowly let out a quiet yawn feeling her eyes slowly close once more. Shadow noticed and got up from the chair, "You should rest, Amy." he suggested before walking towards the door.

"W-Wait!" he stopped and turned to see her holding her hand out to reach for him, "Um...goodnight.".

Shadow smiled a little, but meaningful to her and nodded before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.


End file.
